


Spinning Gold

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Lisa, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Lisa and Rosa centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patty also gets the character development she needs, Patty and Linda come back, Post-Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Rosa Dillon, Rogues working with Team Flash, Shawna and Lisa are besties, Team as Family, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, so are Mark and Rosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Lisa Snart grew up with her abusive father. Despite Leonard's best attempts, not even he could always save her from the pain.Rosalind "Rosa" Dillon's family life also wasn't ideal. From when she was 8 to 14, she was repeatedly drugged by her family members in an attempt to make her "normal."As Leonard Snart develops his Rogue gallery, the two girls meet. But when an enemy from another Earth, a Rogue police detective, travels to this Earth to kill Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, can both villain and hero team up and save the day?





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa Snart was 7 when her father first used a bottle to hit her, the glass causing a scar on her collarbone that bled for hours. 

 

Rosa Dillon was a year older when the drugs entering her system caused her to react so badly she needed to go to hospital. 

 

In the waiting room, Eric Dillon and Lewis Snart exchanged a suspicious look from across the room. Next to them sat their daughters: Lisa, sniffing in pain, her dark curls covering her face and Rosa who sat still, looking straight ahead, numb. 

 

When a doctor entered the room for the bill, Lisa and Rosa accidentally made eye contact, Lisa with her emotions written in red pen on her face. 

 

That was how they met for the first time. 

\-----------

They wouldn't meet again for nearly 30 years. In that time, Lisa intentionally cut Leonard's heart and pushed him away. She was toxic, after all. She couldn't destroy Lenny too.  She met Shawna Baez, who was so innocent, Lisa couldn't believe she was a criminal. She also met Shawna's boyfriend Clay, but she didn't like him. There was something in the way he talked to Shawna she didn't like. 

 

In that time, Rosa ran away from her home, meeting Mark and Clyde Mardon, joining their brotherhood of criminals.

 

Mark was very overprotective of her and Clyde, often trying to protect them from the dangers of the world. Clyde was irrational and impulsive and if someone hurt his family, would be out for blood. And then there was Rosa, who fit in perfectly, she was impulsive and sometimes violent, but she was mostly resilient, a peacemaker in the home of criminals. 

 

And then Clyde got shot. And then Mark got put in a prison. And then she was alone again.

\-----------

Three months later, Lisa Snart was standing by her brother, appraising the criminals he had chosen. Mardon, Dillon, Scudder, Micky, Shawna and some kid called Hartley. She grinned, imagining the fun she could have with them all.  _Maybe she could even convince Shawna and Dillon to have girls nights with her, if only for Lenny to get provoked!_

 

One by one they agreed to Lenny's rules.

 

 

Yes, Lisa Snart would have ever so much fun with the new recruits. 

\---

The first night with Mark back is the best Rosa's slept in six months. There's something comforting about having someone who understands your grief staying with you. She's not sure the other Rogues would feel the same. Granted, she doesn't know that much about them, but still. 

 

Mark knows her well enough to know that when she's grieving she can't sleep, that she'll wake up in the early dawn of the day and go online.

 

Her Facebook was mainly for her to keep an eye on the criminal world, not for her to get notifications. But this time, she got one. 

 

_Lisa Wynters has sent you a friend request_

_\--------------------------_

Patty Spivot entered her train courage. She was coming back to Central City. 

 

"Excuse me," she said to a young Asian woman with short curly brown hair who looked friendly and normal, "Can I sit here?" 

 

"What? Oh, sure, yeah," the woman said with a frazzled smile, pushing her hair out of her face.

 

"Thank you. I'm Patty Spivot, by the way," Patty said. 

 

"Linda. Park." Linda said and smiled, genuine. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Linda," Patty said, settling back and glancing at Linda out of the corner of her eye.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A breach opened and someone stepped through. It was a detective, dressed in black, blood spattered all on his clothes. 

 

He looked up, furious tears in his eyes. 

 

"I will avenge you," he whispered, thinking about how Reverb and Frost killed the love of his life without a second thought.  _Barry._

 

Sobbing, Eddie Thawne finally let the grief that had consumed him on the other Earth break him. When he opened his eyes, he had only one thought. The only way to get Barry back was to kill Killer Frost and Reverb and watch them beg for life before he killed them. 

 

That was the only solution. 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

Rosa's eyes opened, and she gasped, pushing tangled blonde curls off her face. Her heart was pounding and she still felt distinctly terrified, like she was still in the warehouse, helplessly watching Sam die. 

 

She watched Mark's sleeping form for a minute, the familiar state relaxing her immensely, before she crept downstairs, the vision of coffee steaming in her mind. 

 

She had barely grabbed a mug when a voice startled her. "Couldn't sleep?" Lisa Snart asked.

 

"Jesus!" she hissed, "Do you like scaring the shit out of everyone, or is it just me?"

 

"Thought I'd say good morning to my favourite blonde," Lisa grinned when Rosa narrowed her eyes.

 

"I'm the only blonde here," she pointed out. "So that really doesn't mean a lot, Snart." She said the name as pointedly as she could, reminding Lisa that she hadn't forgotten-nor forgiven- her brothers actions. Instead of looking repentant, Lisa laughed out loud.

 

"I apologise for my brother. He's never known how to treat a pretty girl." Lisa turned to face Rosa with a sly grin. "I, on the other hand, am what you might call an  _expert,_ "

 

Rosa became acutely aware of her face flushing red, and somehow wished it were darker. Lisa's eyes seemed especially blue as they bore into Rosa's.

 

"I really just came for a coffee," Rosa mumbled. Lisa laughed again, this time gently. 

 

"Didn't we all?" she asked and it seemed like she was remembering something tragic.

 

"I'll get out of your way," Rosa muttered. She still didn't feel comfortable around Lisa and her uncomfortably blue eyes. Rosa left the room, after making her coffee, but she could still feel Lisa's eyes on her.

 

As though she were unravelling every tie Rosa had made.

\---------------------------

"Cisco, c'mon, please," Hartley said.

 

"Sorry, you're a Rogue now Hartley. That goes against my moral standings. I don't sleep with supervillains," 

 

"Can I just explain why I joined the Rogues?" 

 

"Fine." Cisco said, still not letting him in. 

 

"Harrison Wells threatened me," Hartley said flatly, trying not to shudder as he remembered cold blue eyes glaring down at him. "Said he'd kill me if I ever came back to S.T.A.R again. I....I know he's dead, but with Zoom running around, I just didn't feel safe. They can all stop a speedster without flinching. I joined the Rogues for protection. You have to believe me,"

 

For a second, Cisco's face softened and Hartley's heart jumped. "Did you take a jacket here?" 

 

Hartley realised he was kind of cold. "No, I had to see you first."

 

"You're an idiot. Get in here," Cisco said, grabbing Hartley and yanking him into the apartment. 

\-----------------------------------

"Who am I on this Earth?" Eddie had, thankfully, gotten changed. He'd seen a picture of himself-a rather nice one, but the caption worried him.  _Forever in our hearts?_

 

That concerned him. Eddie didn't like  _complications._ A dead doppelganger was a complication. He could, of course, imitate his doppelganger, but he couldn't get a taste for body language, poster or mannerisms if he was dead. 

 

"Detective Thawne. You were a good man. You shot yourself to save the city. How are you here?" The cops voice broke. 

 

Eddie punched him, hearing the satisfying noise of bones crunching. 

 

"This is a problem." he said softly, before turning back to the quivering male before him. "Who was I associated with? Write me a list,"

\--------------------

Patty glanced at Linda who was gazing out the window.

 

"What brings you back to Central City?" she asked, causing Linda to turn around.

 

"My job. I miss being part of the action," 

 

"Me, too." Patty confessed, grinning. "I worked for the CCPD, tried forensics and missed the action,"

 

"I worked for CCPN, nearly got killed, and left town. Only to discover I missed mutated metas trying to kill everyone and returned. Crazy, right?"

 

"No, seems typical for a Central person," Patty smiled. Linda grinned easily, warmly, and Patty felt her cheeks heat up. 

 

Maybe returning to Central wasn't such a bad idea. 

\--------------------

"Why are we even listening to him?" 

 

Shawna gripped her knees as Sam slammed a hand down. Someone put their hand on her shoulder, and Shawna turned her face up to meet Mark Mardon's before turning back to Scudder. Mark didn't move his hand, something relieving to Shawna. Sam's anger made her tense, made her wonder if one day he'd take it out on  _someone_ instead of  _something._

 

"We could take control, kill him. Central would truly be run by metas. Wouldn't that be a sight?" Sam laughed humorously. 

 

"We're not going to  _kill_ him." Hartley rolled his eyes with scorn, making Shawna smile. The kid had guts, and it was always fun to watch him snarking someone. 

 

"Why not?" Sam asked, whirling around suddenly. Mark shifted so he was in between Shawna and Hartley.

 

"We're not," he said authoritatively, "going to kill anyone, Scudder."

 

The two made eye contact, each daring the other to back down. 

 

"Sammy." Rosalind said. "Marky." When the two looked at her, she shook her head before clearing her throat.

 

"Listen, Sam has a point. I'm not saying it's a  _good_ one, but I say we metas stick together. If something happens, Rory, Lisa and Snart have each others backs before anyone else's. Who's going to have ours? If we all stick together, have each others backs first, nothing could happen to us." 

 

One by one, all the metas agreed.

 

 

Shawna bit her lip. For some reason, she felt this was a bad idea.


End file.
